justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 4
|succeeded by = }}Just Dance 4 is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth installment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game was released on October 2, 2012 with the Wii U version being released on November 18, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, and unlockable bonus routines for specific songs. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific criteria and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Another new feature is the new visual; The excess neon used on the clothes of the dancers previously have been removed, and clothes are shown in their natural, more realistic state. Backgrounds are also more detailed and animated, rather than the simple backgrounds used in previous games. Special Editions Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; ''Umbrella'' by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song, can be unlocked in-game. However, the Special Edition is only for the PAL Wii due to Umbrella being on the default tracklist for all other consoles. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its own special additions and features as well as having the most exclusive Mashups. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once. The fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC has the ability to switch dance routines in real time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also has the ability to create custom choreographies on Puppet Master Modes and choose the next song. The Wii U controller allows light painting, which can be used for writing/drawing things on the screen for the other 4 players. It is also possible to display the lyrics on the gamepad. Also, 3 exclusive songs are included, ''Ain't No Other Man'', ''Domino'' and ''Want U Back'' in the Wii U. (Want U Back is a DLC on the other three consoles.) Track List *'*' - Indicates this song is covered. *P - This track is exclusive to the PAL region (Europe and Australia). *N - This track is exclusive to the NTSC region (North and South America). *S - Special edition on PAL Wii, main list already on others *E - DLC on NTSC Wii, main list already on others *C - Cheetos Code (NTSC on Wii and Xbox only) * W - This track is a Wii U exclusive. * D - This track is also featured in the demo version (Xbox 360 only). Removed Songs These are the songs that were originally planned to be in the game, but were later scrapped for unknown reasons. Alternate Modes *U - This routine can either be unlocked through Mojo (on the Wii) or through Ubisoft Club. *WP - This routine is exclusive to the Wii, Wii U and Playstation 3. *NW - This routine is not available on the Wii. *NOW - This alternative routine is available in Just Dance Now along with it's Classic routine *JDU - This alternative routine is available in Just Dance Unlimited along with it's Classic routine Mashups Mashups are present in the game. *(W) - This Mashup is available only on the Wii U. *(PW) - This Mashup is available only on the PlayStation 3 and the Wii U. *(U) - This Mashup can be unlocked through Mojo (on the Wii) or through Ubisoft Club. Removed Mashups Puppet Master Modes Puppet Master Modes ''were introduced in Just Dance 4 for the Wii U only. Here are the songs with this mode: Removed Puppet Masters Battles Just Sweat *(U) indicates that the workout has to be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Downloadable Content All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles. *NW - Available for Wii consoles in the NTSC region only *P - Available in the PAL region only *WXP - Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 only *WC - Only available in the store without using the code Removed DLCs Trivia *The DLC instruction manual is seen to contain fake DLCs like ''Brand New Start which has the Jungle Drum dancer, Alright and Katti Kalandal. On the DLC instruction manual for the Xbox 360 version, it shows Brand New Start with Kids in America dancer. **This probably is because the only first DLC released was Part Of Me. * is the last game in a row to have a song by Britney Spears, as they have appeared every game in the main series except for and . *On the PlayStation 3 version, if there is a DLC downloaded to the system, the scores won't be seen next to the dancer(s) like in the other consoles. They have to be seen through the leaderboard. *The effort ratings have been removed from the game, and they have been absent from every game in the main series since. *This is the first game where the lyrics are highlighted on all consoles. The highlighting color is usually the same color as the coach's glove or the pictograms. *Battle Mode was first introduced to the main series in this game. **This would appear for the last time on . *On the NTSC boxart, Umbrella and Moves Like Jagger have different color schemes but Umbrella's color scheme is from the bridge, when she turns golden. *No Mashups in this game have gold moves (including console-exclusives). This is currently the only game where this happens. *There are 33 total Mashups in the game. However, only the Wii U version holds all of them. The Wii and Xbox 360 versions have only 12 of them each, and the PS3 version has 24 of them. **A thirty-fourth Mashup (Istanbul (Not Constantinople) s Mashup) was planned to be in the game but got cut. * has the most new routines in the series. There are: **50 classic routines. **10 alternate routines. **16 brand new DLCs. *On the Wii U version of the game, there is a notification that will appear at the bottom-right corner of the song list saying that there are 64 Mojo levels. However, there are only 62 gifts on the Wii U version. ** On the rest of the consoles, its maximum level is 33. *Light painting and karaoke is not available while playing Puppet Master Modes. *On the Wii U, Want U Back has got Dance Quests, while the DLC version does not have them. *In the beta version as seen in gameplay footage, the pictogram bar was going to still have the flashing triangle where the pictograms fade, as seen in the previous three games, instead of a rectangle. **Also, the Gold Move effect from is used along with the sound effect from this game in the beta version. It was also used in . *On the PAL boxart, Mr. Saxobeat has different color schemes. *The On Fire feature, which was used to give you more points if you get multiple "Perfect"s or "Good"s in a row, has been removed from the game. It has been absent from every game in the main series ever since. *The game files contain a video of various people from the development team dancing randomly and wearing various costume accessories. This video is formatted like other coach videos in the files. This was likely made for testing purposes. *On the title screen in the Xbox 360 version, the coach from Disturbia shows the pose that the player has to do (by raising his or her hand) to activate the menu control. *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' plays during the Credits. *If The player continues the song after pausing, it'll go on to the countdown starting with 3. The speed depends on the song's BPM. **The countdown was also used in , but with the countdown starting at 4 in both normal gameplay and Breakdown Mode. *The logo for Ubisoft Paris, Ubisoft Pune, Ubisoft Romania, Ubisoft Reflections and Ubisoft Milan and the loading screen is different in the Wii/Wii U versions than in the Xbox 360/PS3 versions. **Also, the results music is different in the Wii version than all other consoles. **In the Xbox 360/PS3 versions, the logo for Ubisoft Paris, Ubisoft Pune, Ubisoft Romania, Ubisoft Reflections and Ubisoft Pune has 5 star sound effects representing 5 stars and the 5 colored star appears when loading the game after launching. On Wii/Wii U, the loading screen shows some boken particles flying from left to right on the bottom. **The Xbox 360 version s Menu is purely different then all other consoles. **The Wii U version s menu has a different Back button and loading icon. * is the last game that runs on 60fps on Wii. Starting from , games run on 30fps on Wii while on all other consoles games run in 60fps. ** This probably happens because has a lot of graphical UI elements and the game would stutter sometimes (when a song is paused and one scrolls through the menu). * The game was supposed to have Medley, but it was removed for unknown reasons.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:MedleyJD4BetaProof.png * The Gold Move sound is not played on Wii Remotes, instead they vibrate when a player correctly does a Gold Move. * The lyrics is closer to the edge on the Wii. * The Xbox 360 version of the game does not have a crown above the leader’s name. Instead, the leader will have gold arcs below their name and Kinect silhouette. * As of January 31, 2019, downloadable tracks will no longer be obtainable for the Wii version of this game due to the discontinuation of the Wii Shop Channel and Nintendo WFC Pay & Play services. The ability to add Wii Points has been removed on March 26, 2018. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 4’s beta elements, see Just Dance 4/Beta Elements.'' Achievements For a full list of '' Just Dance 4’s achievements, see Just Dance 4 Achievements.'' Gallery Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png|Wii U Boxart -Just-Dance-4-Wii- .jpg|PAL Boxart Just Dance 4 (PAL SE).png|Special Edition INEEDAFUNNYNAME.jpeg|The Xbox 360 Kinect Tutorial Is my body too DABoulicious for you.jpeg|Xbox 360 Main Menu Xbox 360 Song Selection.jpeg|Xbox 360 Song Selection OOOOH WHAT DO I DO.jpeg|Song Selection on other consoles DifficultyMeter_jd4.png|Difficulty meter JustDance4_officiallogo.png|Official logo Behind the scenes Hyyt.png|''Good Feeling'' Hyht.png|''Never Gonna Give You Up VS. Moves Like Jagger'' Ytrewqrgth.png|''Funhouse'' 1394191 180330532157501 171570225 n.jpg|''Oath, ''Heavy Cross, Brand New Start, Good Girl, and Some Catchin’ Up To Do Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 5.34.34 PM.png|''Disturbia'' 10933726 537955579679755 7518499032162925887 n.jpg|''Cercavo Amore'' Videos Just Dance 4- GamesCom 2012 Trailer -UK- TV_Launch_Commercial_Just_Dance_4 Behind the Scenes - The Making of Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Song List (Wii U PAL) Just Dance 4 Menu Xbox 360 (complet) Just Sweat 4 Menu (Sweat) File:Just Dance 4 Credits (Wii) References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 4 it:Just Dance 4 Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Main series Category:Just Dance 4